Imagination
by MerchDoyle
Summary: Ever believed in something so strong, you don't care about what other people think? final chapter up, please r
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about a girl who believes in something so strong it's real, but still has to come to terms with reality, and how important imaginary friends can be, even if they don't really exist.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Herc characters have their owners, and I own Aimee and any other person you don't recognise. Nickelodeon or other channels mentioned, or shows have owners too.  
  
  
  
'Whatcha doing?' Herc asked looking over Aimee's shoulder at a book covered in blue words.  
  
'Homework, it has to be in tomorrow.' Aimee answered.  
  
'What homework?'  
  
'English, now give me second to finish it,' she quickly finished so that she could tell her friends how her school day went. She found she could tell her friends whatever she wanted to tell them. It was like she had another world in her head where she could go whenever she wanted. She was watching a show called Young Hercules and thought wouldn't it be cool to have friends like the three heroes, then one day they just came and it was as if the quartet been friends forever. If she were in a crowded room, the crowd disappeared and she was alone with her friends. If she was in danger or on her own, she always had Herc, Iolaus and Jason to help her out, and keep her company.  
  
'Ok, I'm done. But still need to finish math and Welsh,' she sighed, then decided to do it later. She really wanted to talk to her friends, and since there wasn't anyone home she didn't have to worry about being caught in the act.  
  
'How was school?' Jason asked, 'Something happened, I can tell.' They also knew when something bad had happened.  
  
'They were at it again, and the teacher didn't do anything about it. It was the same names, skinny, match stick.' she said looking down at her hands.  
  
'Cheer up, we'll come to school with you tomorrow, and everything will be ok. We'll tell you things to say to them, and make ten feel like crap,' Iolaus said. He always knew how to turn a bad moment into a good one. When her grandmother had a stroke, he was the one that kept her going while she struggled to keep her family from breaking apart. When she comforted her crying mother, he and the boys wiped away her tears and told her jokes to make her laugh.  
  
'Thanks' she said smiling.  
  
'I have an idea, why don't we go into you're room and watch Nickelodeon,' Herc said getting up and walking to her room. It was winter, and dark outside, but she didn't need to switch on the light because she was with her friends.  
  
The four friends climbed the ladder to the top bunk, and watched the Hey Arnold marathon.  
  
'Aimee, we're home.' Came a voice from the hall, it was her parents home from work. Suddenly Aimee was aware of the darkened room, and the only light being the TV.  
  
She felt for the light switch, and turned it on just as her dad entered the room. 'What you doing in here by yourself? Done your homework?' he asked.  
  
'Nearly all of it,' she smiled and climbed down the ladder into the living room.  
  
'Hi honey' her mum said. 'How was school?'  
  
'It was ok,' she answered, and then sat down to finish her homework so she could escape back into the world that was real to her, and unknown to anyone else. 


	2. Chaoter 2

Disclaimers: I only own Aimee and her parents  
  
Aimee opened the door and flung her school bag to ground.  
  
'Hey I'm sitting here', it was Iolaus, he wanted to surprise her when she came through the door, only to see that she surprised him.  
  
'Sorry,' she muttered, Jason and Hercules appeared and quickly saw she was upset.  
  
'What's wrong?' Jason asked putting his arm around her shoulders, and Herc did the same to her other side.  
  
'You know what's wrong? My best friends aren't real, that's what's wrong,' Aimee sobbed. She accounted the run in she had with her 'life class' teacher about beliefs. When she told her beliefs the class fell about laughing, and called her a freak. They said that she was stupid, and childish to still have imaginary frinds at her age.  
  
When she looked around for her frinds afer she finished her story, they were no where to be seen. Aimee remembered the stroy she heard in religious studies about Jesus, when he told his friends to say they didn't know him. She told her frinds they didn't exist, and now it was true.  
  
Aimee was so upset that she went to her room, and cried.  
  
When her parents came home, they heard her weeping. the school had phoned them, and notified what happened that day in school.  
  
'Sweetie,' Aimee's mum went over to her daughter, and stroked her hair. 'We have someone to see you. Now don't get mad, he's the best in the business.'  
  
Aimee sat up and wiped her eyes. Her parents didn't come home alone, they had a man dressed in a business suit with them carrying a folder, and he had a pen in his jacket pocket.  
  
A psychiatrist...  
  
  
  
'Who's that?' Aimee asked looking at the psychiatrist. She already knew the answer before her mum told her. It didn't take a genius to figure in out.  
  
'This is Dr. Mason' her mum answered. 'He's the best in the business'.  
  
'I'm not crazy, you think i am don't you?' Aimee asked, getting upset again.  
  
'Don't worry darling, he's here to help to', her dad tried to reassure her.  
  
'That's right, i'm here to help', Dr Mason said, breaking his silence. 'We can talk about anyhing you want to, and go at the same speed in which you'd like'.  
  
'I don't want to speak to him. If i do then i'll never see them again. iI don't want ot admit it, if I do, then it's true', Aimee said refusing to look at her parents and burrying her head in her pillow.  
  
'She hasn't been the same since her grandmother passed away' he mum whispered to the Dr. 'We should leave her'.  
  
Aimee was glad to be on her own, she was still trying to think her friends back, only the little encounter she just had with her parents made it harder.  
  
'She had no right to tell him that', she siaid to herself. 'It's none of his business about my gran, i wish i could be someone else', she reached over to her cd collection, and picked up the Bonjovi Crossroads cd.  
  
She turned it to a song which she hasn't listened to for years, since her friends came to her for the first time. 'Saturday Night'  
  
'I can't say my name or tell you where I am,  
  
Iwanna role myself away I just don't know if I can,  
  
I wish that I could be in some oither time or place,  
  
with someone elses's soul and someone else's face,'  
  
'I can do it,' Aimee whispered to herself. 'I can make the pain go away'.With that she got on her feet, and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the dorr and loocked it behind her. She then reached for the midicone cabinet, and grabbed the botle of pills her dad takes, and started unscrewing the cap. 


	3. chapter 3 final

Disclaimers: I don't own the YH characters  
  
Aimee tipped the contents of the pill bottle into her left hand, and then filled up the empty bottle with water.  
  
She put the her hand up to her mouth, and was about to devour the lot, when.  
  
'Wait, stop it,' a hand reached up to her arm, and knocked the pill flying. When Aimee pulled herself together to see what had happened, she saw Hercules standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Herc put his arms around Aimee, and she returned the hug. She was a little shocked to actually feel his arms around her, because she wasn't sure if he was real.  
  
When the two broke the embrace, the sat on the floor with their backs to the bath tub.  
  
'Why were you going to do that?' Herc asked, breaking the silence.  
  
'Dunno,' was all Aimee could say, she didn't know how to pout her feelings into words. 'Because you're not real.' she managed to say in the end.  
  
'What makes you say that? I'm here aren't I? If I didn't exist, why would I be talking to you now?' Herc asked.  
  
'I guess.but the books say that Hercules was a mythical person, myth isn't a reality,' she explained.  
  
'Do you believe in me?' he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
'Yes.I do, I do,' she confessed.  
  
'Then I exist? Right?' he said, and Aimee nodded  
  
'Then it's settled, 'cos whether you like it or not, we're here to stay. Whether you believe in us or not we're not going anywhere,' he said with a nod.  
  
'Ok' Aimee nodded, 'but where are the other two? Why did you leave me when you did?' she asked.  
  
'They'll be back later. We left because you were upset, and we thought you needed some time to your self,' he explained.  
  
'My parents think I'm crazy. The sent a doctor to speak to me. A brain doctor called a psychiatrist,' she explained.  
  
It took a while, but Herc understood what she said. 'What's going to happen now?' he asked.  
  
'Dunno, I'll talk to him, then he'll realise I'm not crazy, and then he'll leave me alone,' she said.  
  
The both got up and Aimee flushed the pills down the toilet, then hid the bottle in he pocket. She and Hercules left the room, and she went downstairs to agree to the psychological treatment.  
  
The first session went ok, except for Iolaus pulling faces behind the doctors' back, and making her laugh all the time.  
  
Aimee had to go see the psychiatrist six times in all, before her parents realised she was ok, and that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
'So how was school?' Jason asked Aimee when she came through the door.  
  
'Apart from being called crazy? Really good,' she answered. 'You three wanna go watch cartoons? 'I don't have any homework.'  
  
'I got dibs on the cartoons,' Iolaus yelled and ran ahead of them into the living room. Only to have Herc chase him, and quickly grab the remote.  
  
All Aimee could do was laugh, and went to switch the tv on.  
  
  
  
Well that was the end of the fic with no name. I hope you liked it.  
  
And remember thing are only real if you believe they are, don't let anyone say you're crazy: ) 


End file.
